Mungyodance (game)
Mungyodance is the first game in the Mungyodance series developed by Emphatic Games. It featured 167 songs, some that were not passed over to Mungyodance 2 and an overall much simpler feel than the two succeeding games. The Mungyodance website described it as the most "cookie-cutter" game, and it is. Details The game itself features a conventional judgement system (in this game: Perfect/Excellent/Good/Almost/Bad/Miss), conventional grades, an announcer, an options menu, and even a groove radar. However, almost everything in the game has a different name than is normally used. For example, a Toasty (250 streak/combo without Goods) during gameplay is replaced with a "Good Streak" sign on the bottom of your screen. There are up to four difficulties to pick during the selection of a song: Noob, Average, Severe, and Berserk. Berserk is the hardest there is while Noob is the easiest there is. Some songs, shown in red on the songwheel, have only Insane level steps, even harder than Berserk. After selecting a song, you can press or hold Start to get to the song options menu. This is similar to the DDR and ITG options menu with slight variations After a song is finished the evaluation screen will show a grade; SS, S, AA, A, B, C, D, or E based on your performance. A SS show that you got all Perfect judgements. A S shows that only Perfect and Excellent judgements were obtained. After every two songs you clear, a new song is unlocked. Beta Article: Please see the beta version of Mungyodance Before Mungyodance, there was Mungyodance (Beta) Mungyodance (Beta) is the collective term for prototypes of the original Mungyodance. It was never released, however many graphical parts of it were released onto the internet before the original MGD came out. It was also the only MGD to have an ad campaign. Songlist: Playable At Start Amon Tobin - Verbal Basement Jaxx - Where's Your Head At? Beatdrop - It's Difficult to Stand When You're on Acid Billy Talent - This is How it Goes Blue Man Group - I Feel Love Blümchen - Engel Der Nacht¹ Blümchen - Little Satellite Blümchen - Lollipop Song² Bond - Gypsy Rhapsody¹ Brisk and Vagabond - The Time has Come BT - Knowledge of Self Calyx - Are You Ready? Capcom Sound Team - Gateman Citizen King - Salt Bag Spill Collide - Razor Sharp Daft Punk - Digital Love¹ Daybehavior - Superstar Dieselboy and Kaos - Nitro¹ DJ Sharpnel - Bluesky¹ DJ Zany - House Muzik Dumonde - Human Emoticon - Paradise (In the style of "Smiley") Emoticon - Rediculous (In the style of "Smiley") Erasure - Oh L'amour¹ E-Sassin - Interface Falco - Rock Me Amadeus³ Ferry and Garnefski - Doop (Mother Remix)¹ Fischerspooner - A Kick in the Teeth Fischerspooner - Cloud¹ Freezepop - Freezepop Forever (Chris Child Remix) Haiducci - Dragostea Din Tei (DJ Ross Remix) Ham, Demo, Justin Time - Here I Am¹ Hecate - Clip Trash Hecate - Down in the Water Hecate - Wahoo¹ Hecate vs Klonoa Sound Team - Merciless Suite Highlights - Electric Sylph Icon of Coil - Wiretrip Junior Senior - Rhythm Bandits² Keiichi Okabe - Xiaoyu Lipps Inc. - Funkytown Lollipop - June Lollipop - Leeroy Lollipop - Sugarkill Ultimate¹ Lovescreamterror - Nightmare Machinae Supremacy - Hero MC Frontalot - Front the Most Mad Capsule Markets - Jag Mad Capsule Markets - MIDI Surf Mad Capsule Markets - Restart³ Mind Reflection - Your Way Mobile Beats Crew - Karate Nerd 01 Mobile Beats Crew - Ninja Power Mobile Beats Crew - ZanLOW Shichouyou Mr De' - The Zoo Myu - 5x1x1 Neko - Bang!¹ Neko - Cinema Neko - Generic S-R Neko - Half-Spirit¹ Neko - If I Were a Belmont Neko - Set (In the style of "Banzai") Neko - Spirit Neko vs DJ Remo-Con - Bad Boy Bass!! (1X1Y1Z Remix) Ome Henk - Opblaaskrokodil Pash - Wild! Pet Shop Boys - A Different Point of View¹ Primary - Hot Cocoa Renard - CMD Renard - Devil Road³ Renard - Galvanizer (Spoof of the song progression used in "Energizer" by ZigZag) Renard - Psychopath Renard - Vector (Spoof of "Vertex" by ZigZag)ª Scott Brown - Neckbreaker (Nustyle Mix)¹ Shariq Ansari - Legend of the Starfighter Simo - Rasys(02) Smashmouth - Keep it Down (Instrumental Climax) Sonitus Vir - Anomaly Sonitus Vir - Eclectica (In the Style of KaW / Banzai) Sonitus Vir - Nautical Exploration System Sonitus Vir - Not in Service (Spoof of the "Disconnected" series by Inspector K) Sonitus Vir - Organix (Spoof of "Robotix" by KBit) Sonitus Vir - Phoebus Ad Nox Sonitus Vir - Sanction¹ Sonitus Vir - What? What? Go! (In the style of "Go 60 Go") Squarepusher - Come On My Selector TE2 - Gentletree Terrorvision - Conspiracy The Crystal Method - Name of the Game The Postal Service - Brand New Colony¹ The Prodigy - Breathe¹ The Prodigy - Smack My Bitch Up Total Science - Champion Sound Totally Radd!! - Dressed Up¹ Totally Radd!! - Master of Diagrams¹ Trash80 - Kitty Kitty Uncut - Midnight² Unkolyn - Over the Wind YamaDAjet - Halfway Yoji Biomehanika - Hardhouse Raver¹ Yoshida Brothers - Kodo Inside the Sun Yuu Miyake - Humanoid Yuu Miyake - Katamari on the Rock Yuu Miyake - Lonely Rolling Star Unlockable Songs (in no real order) Aphex Twin - Come To Daddy Blümchen - Heut ist Mein Tag¹ Bond - Fuego¹ BT - The Great Escape¹ Dave Rodgers - Space Boy¹ DJ Sharpnel - Emiru Maniax¹ Fischerspooner - Dot Lollipop - Sugarkill Jungle Lollipop - Sugarkill Survivor Yello - Oh Yeah¹ Totally Radd!! - Mike Tyson's Punch Out¹ Emoticon - Paradise (Euromix) (Spoof of July Euromix) Hecate - Klonoa Pop Neko - ? (Spoof of "!" by Onyx) Novasonic - Empire of the Sun³ Renard - Anarchy Neko - Bean R Neko - Hungarian Dance No 5 Neko vs Sampling Masters MEGA - Rottel-Da-Mercury (Neko's Double-H Mix) Sonitus Vir - Forget September (Spoof of "Remember December" by Mind Reflection)¹ NIGHTMARE STAGES FIRST NIGHTMARE STAGE IS RANDOM 90-100% DIFFICULTY SONG Second Nightmare Stage - Quanch8ero - Chainsaw Lee (101% difficulty! Awful steps!) ¹: Was included in the final product. ²: Eventually appeared in Mungyodance 2. ³: Eventually appeared in Mungyodance 3: The Third Rave. ª: Appears in Mungyodance 3: The Third Rave as Dis. External Links Download Mungyodance Category:Games